Amor à Primeira Vista
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Sakura vai estudar num colégio interno. O que poderá acontecer? SasuxSaku NaruxHina NejixTenten ShikaxTemari InoxGaara
1. A aluna nova

**Amor à Primeira Vista**

_**Capítulo 1- A aluna nova.**_

**E**ra de manhã. Uma garota de cabelos róseos dormia em sua cama, tentando ignorar o despertador que tocava. Passado alguns minutos, então, ela decide se levantar, e, olha em seguida para o despertador.

-AI MEU DEUS, EU TO ATRASADA!!! –gritou ela desesperadamente,e, começou a se trocar (o uniforme dela era uma camiseta branca, saia azul celeste acima do joelho e meias até o joelho) e descendo rapidamente as escadas e pegando sua bolsa em seguida.

-Mãe eu já vou! –disse ela indo em direção à porta.

-Mas você não vai comer não?

-Não dá tempo, eu to atrasada! Tchau! –disse ela rapidamente e saiu em disparada para a escola, onde ficaria lá o ano inteiro, e, iria visitar sua mãe só nós finais de semana.

Sakura corria o máximo que podia para chegar a tempo na sua nova escola. Ela, por incrível que pareça, chegou na hora em que o sinal toca para entrarem.

**S**akura andava pelos corredores da imensa escola, e, no caminho, acaba encontrando uma jovem de cabelos longos e pretos e olhos perolados. Ela, então, vai até ela.

-Oi, com licença. –começou ela.

A garota olhou para Sakura e disse:

-Olá, eu sou Hyuuga Hinata. –disse ela sorrindo. –E qual é o seu nome?

-Ah sim. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Hinata. –dizendo isso Sakura estendeu a mão para ela.

-Muito prazer Sakura. –ela disse estendendo e segurando a mão da mesma. –Você é a aluna nova não é? Você quer que eu te mostre o seu quarto?

-Mas... a aula já não vai começar?

-Não, não. As duas primeiras aulas são com o Kakashi. Não se preocupa, ele sempre se atrasa.

Sakura sorriu. Hinata então leva Sakura ao seu quarto, o qual era o mesmo de Hinata com mais outra garota (o quarto era para 3 pessoas, tanto masculino quanto feminino e os dormitórios eram divididos por um imenso corredor, ou seja, de um lado só o dormitório feminino e do outro o masculino).

Sakura deixa sua mala (esqueci de dizer, ela estava com a mochila nas costas e a mala que ela levava era aquelas de carrinho) em cima da cama.

-Escuta, você é a aluna nova não é? –perguntou a garota que divide o quarto com Hinata.

-Sim. Eu me chamo Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

-Prazer. Eu sou Yamanaka Ino. É melhor a gente ir se não vamos chegar mais atrasadas que o Kakashi.

**T**odos estavam na sala, conversando sobre suas férias. Ino e Hinata entram e se sentam uma do lado da outra. Mas, apenas um jovem de cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos ônix estava na sua, entediado, apenas ouvindo seu melhor amigo, um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, tagarelar até não poder mais.

Depois de uns segundos, Kakashi entra na sala, fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio absoluto. Ele coloca suas mãos na mesa e olha para todos os alunos à sua frente (uns 44 alunos), e, começa a dizer:

-Esse ano, teremos uma nova aluna. Por favor, entre. –disse ele, calmamente, pedindo para que Sakura entrasse.

Sakura começou a adentrar a sala, timidamente. Sem que percebesse, acabou chamando a atenção de todos, não só pelos seus cabelos róseos, mas também por seus olhos parecerem duas esmeraldas. E também acabou por chamando a atenção do garoto de olhos ônix.

-Por favor, se apresente. –pediu Kakashi.

-E...Eu... -começou ela –Eu me chamo Haruno Sakura e tenho 16 anos. Espero nos darmos bem... –terminou ela, timidamente.

-Bom, Sakura vejamos onde você pode se sentar... –disse Kakashi procurando um lugar para ela. –Você pode se sentar na frente do Uchiha Sasuke. –disse ele, apontando para o garoto.

-Tá.

Sakura então começou a ir em direção à Sasuke, mas ela não pôde deixar de pensar:

"Nossa...como ele é bonito..."

Ela, então, se senta no lugar indicado e a aula se inicia tranqüilamente.

_**Continua...**_

Oi pessoal, espero que vocês gostem dessa fic. Pra quem lê a fic **I Still Believe**, eu gostaria de avisar que por enquanto eu to sem idéias pra continuar ela...por isso eu estou apenas continuando a dos **Amores Verdadeiros** e estou começando a fazer essa...Espero que gostem. E desculpem pelo capítulo ter saído um pouco curto, mas eu tinha feito no caderno e pareceu que o capítulo tinha saído grande.

Ah, mandem **reviews**.

Logo logo sai o** capítulo 2**.

Beijos.


	2. Encontrando um velho amigo

_**Capítulo 2- Encontrando um velho amigo...**_

**A**s aulas de Kakashi andavam tranqüilas até demais. Sakura, prestava atenção na aula, já que a aula era de Inglês (eu coloquei essa matéria porque eu amo Inglês), Sasuke ao mesmo tempo que prestava atenção, prestava atenção também na bela jovem à sua frente. Todo o resto da sala estava entediada, só Shikamaru que estava dormindo (pra variar ¬¬).

Até que finalmente, bate o sinal, indicando o término da aula. Hinata e Ino se levantam e vão falar com Sakura:

-Oi, Sakura. –começou Hinata –Então...gostou do Kakashi?

-Ah gostei muito. Principalmente da aula.

-Sakura, você tá louca por acaso?

-O.O Por que Ino?

Quando Ino ia responder, aparecem Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Naruto e Sasuke.

-Ei Shikamaru você não tava dormindo até agora? –perguntou Naruto.

-Correção: Estava. Até o barulho do sinal me acordar. –dizendo isso ele bocejou.

Todos menos Shikamaru: ¬¬

-Sakura, gostaria de apresentar os nossos amigos: Temari, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke...e esse aqui é o Naruto-kun.

Ino, Tenten e Temari deram um sorrisinho para Hinata quando ouviram a mesma chamar o Naruto de Naruto-kun. Ela percebeu isso e ficou vermelha. Sakura também percebeu isso.

-Ei Hinata-chan...você está com febre? Você está com o rosto todo vermelho... –disse Naruto colocando a mão na testa dela. Ela acabou ficando mais vermelha do que uns instantes atrás.

-Nã..Não Na..Naruto-kun...Eu estou bem... –disse ela timidamente.

Sakura sorriu. E o sorriso de Sakura não passou despercebido por Sasuke.

"Nossa...além dela ser linda...tem um sorriso lindo também.." –Sasuke então balança a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos direcionados à Sakura.

-Prazer em conhecer todos vocês... –ela começou e olhou para Naruto –Mas...eu acho que eu conheço você de algum lugar, Naruto... –completou ela, pensativa.

Naruto também achou o mesmo que ela.

-SAKURA-CHAN...EU... –Naruto foi interrompido por Sasuke que deu um soco na sua cabeça.

-AI TEME!!! POR QUE FEZ ISSO??? DOEU!!! T.T

-Era pra doer mesmo... –começou ele –É pra você aprender a não ser tão escandaloso, DOBE ¬¬

Sakura então acabou se lembrando...

-Ah lembrei de você! Você vivia berrando desde quando a gente era criança. Vejo que você não mudou nada.

-AH, QUE BOM SAKURA-CHAN!!! VOCÊ SE LEMBROU DE MIM!!! –berrou Naruto novamente. Naruto então levou outro cascudo.

-AI SAKURA-CHAN!!! AGORA EU NÃO FIZ NADA!!! POR QUE ME BATEU???

-Você tá mais escandaloso do que antes. ¬¬

-T.T –Naruto.

-Atenção, voltem todos para os seus lugares. –falou Anko. Ela era professora de Química.

-Bom... –começou Anko –Como temos apenas uma aula... Eu vou dar um trabalho pra vocês fazerem para amanhã. E vai ter que ser a dupla que eu escolher. Nada de reclamações!

Todos não haviam gostado muito da idéia, mas resolveram ficar quietos para não complicarem mais a situação. Os grupos ficaram assim:

Sasuke e Sakura

Naruto e Hinata

Ino e Gaara

Neji e Tenten

Shikamaru e Temari

-Agora que as duplas estão feitas, vocês vão ter que pesquisar sobre "Tabela Periódica" e não esqueçam...é para AMANHÃ!

No momento em que Anko terminou de falar sobre o trabalho, o sinal para o intervalo, enfim, toca.

-Sakura... –chamou Sasuke.

-O...O que foi Sasuke?

-Eu vou na biblioteca pegar um livro pra gente fazer esse bendito trabalho. Aí você me espera na árvore de cerejeira que tem lá no pátio.

-Tá bom.

Sasuke então sai da sala indo em direção à biblioteca e Sakura vai para o pátio comer alguma coisa e esperar por Sasuke no local combinado.

_**Continua...**_

_**Espero que gostem. Logo logo posto o capítulo 3. **_

_**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: Que bom que você ta gostando. Espero que goste desse capítulo.**_

_**LYN-RAY-Uchian: Oi, eu sou sim do AnimeSpirits.**_

_**Gu3Mii: Que bom que você gostou...Espero que goste desse aqui também...**_

_**Miiiih-chan: Que bom que você achou legal esse capítulo...**_

_**Eu fico muito feliz por vocês estarem gostando.**_

_**Mandem reviews n.n**_


	3. O trabalho

_**Capítulo 3- O trabalho**_

**S**asuke enfim chega à biblioteca e pega o livro que precisava para fazer o trabalho. Quando estava prestes à sair do local, acaba encontrando Naruto. Então foi até ele. 

-Oi teme...O que você ta fazendo aqui? O.õ 

-O mesmo que você dobe. ¬¬ 

-Nossa que mau humor. 

-Claro. Você vive fazendo perguntas idiotas. 

-Eu não faço perguntas idiotas. 

-Claro que faz u.u 

-Ah deixa pra lá. Então você vai fazer o trabalho com a Sakura-chan não é? 

-É. 

-Fala a verdade, você tava torcendo pra você acabar fazendo o trabalho com ela. 

-Eu não... –Sasuke então é interrompido por Naruto. 

-Ah para de negar Teme. Eu vi a forma como você olhava pra Sakura-chan. –disse ele com um pequenino sorriso no rosto.   
****

** Flash Back ON **

Sakura começou a adentrar a sala, timidamente. Sem que percebesse, acabou chamando a atenção de todos, não só pelos seus cabelos róseos, mas também por seus olhos parecerem duas esmeraldas. E também acabou por chamando a atenção do garoto de olhos ônix. 

Sasuke olhava para ela fixamente. 

"Nossa...quem é ela...ele é muito bonita...Argh...para de pensar isso Sasuke, ela é apenas uma garota como qualquer outra..." 

-Por favor, se apresente. –pediu Kakashi. 

-E...Eu... -começou ela –Eu me chamo Haruno Sakura e tenho 16 anos. Espero nos darmos bem... –terminou ela, timidamente. 

-Bom, Sakura vejamos onde você pode se sentar... –disse Kakashi procurando um lugar para ela. –Você pode se sentar na frente do Uchiha Sasuke. –disse ele, apontando para o garoto. 

-Tá. Sakura então começou a ir em direção à Sasuke, mas ela não pôde deixar de pensar: 

"Nossa...como ele é bonito..." 

Sakura olhos por alguns instantes para Sasuke até que a mesma se sentou. Mas no momento em que ela se sentou ela não pôde perceber que ele a ficava olhando mais do que prestava atenção na aula. Mas um certo garoto loiro acabou percebendo isso. E olha de lado para Sasuke: 

"Nossa...o teme não perde tempo mesmo..." –pensando isso, ele deu um sorrisinho que ninguém acabou percebendo, nem o próprio Uchiha, que estava mais preocupado em prestar atenção na aula e...numa certa garota de cabelos rosas à sua frente.   
****

** Flash Back OFF **

-Vai teme, você pode me dizer a verdade. Mesmo eu sendo amigo da Sakura-chan eu não vou saindo contando pra todo mundo, nem pra ela. Eu sou seu amigo. 

-Ache o que você quiser mas eu não vou falar. 

-Tá bom. Mas eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai adimitir. Pra você ver…eu adimito que a Hinata-chan fica uma gracinha quando fica vermelha, mas eu só não sei o por que dela ficar assim vermelha de uma hora pra outra. 

-Você é um tapado mesmo ¬¬ -disse Sasuke olhando para Naruto. 

-O que você quer dizer com isso teme? 

-Nada…eu já vou indo. Eu vou fazer o trabalho com a Sakura. 

-Tá teme. 

Poucos minutos depois que Sasuke saiu, Hinata aparece na biblioteca. 

-O…Oi Naruto-kun… -falou ela timidamente. 

-Hinata-chan que bom que chegou. 

-Desculpe a demora Na…Naruto-kun mas eu es..estava conversando com as meninas e elas me disseram que to..todas vão fazer o trabalho aqui na biblioteca. 

-Menos o teme e a Sakura-chan. 

-Por quê? -Eles vão fazer no pátio. Você sabe como o Sasuke é anti-social.

-Eu sei…Mas quem sabe a Sa…Sakura não possa mudar isso? 

-É...Quem sabe… 

-Então..vamos começar a fazer o trabalho Naruto-kun? 

-Vamos. 

Então Hinata sentou ao lado de Naruto e começaram a fazer o trabalho. Alguns minutos depois apareceram Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino e Gaara. Todos foram se sentar em suas respectivas mesas para iniciarem o trabalho menos Neji e Tenten. Tenten foi com Neji na mesa onde Naruto e Hinata estavam. 

-Naruto… -chamou-o Neji seriamente. 

Naruto olhou para o dono daquela voz. E levou um pequeno susto ao ver que era Neji. 

-Ne… Neji… -Naruto escuta…Se você fizer alguma coisa com a Hinata sem ser o trabalho você vai se ver comigo. –disse ele com um olhar ameaçador. 

-Neji..eu não vou fazer nada com a Hinata-chan..eu gosto muito dela… -antes que Naruto terminasse de falar Neji o fuzilou com o olhar. Naruto congelou mas continuou –Eu…Eu gosto muito da Hinata-chan como amiga…é…é isso…hehe… -ele terminou colocando uma mão atrás da cabeça. 

-Hum…acho bom mesmo. Mas você já está avisado. Vamos fazer logo esse trabalho Tenten. 

Então eles foram para a mesa mais próxima que tinha de Naruto e Hinata e começaram a fazer o trabalho porque o tempo estava correndo…

**_Continua..._**

**_Miiih-chan: É mesmo...mas eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso com o Naruto nessa fic...ashuashasush... Que bom que gostou._**

**_S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: É mesmo…ashuashash.. Espero que você também goste desse capítulo._**

**_Gu3Mii: Que bom que gostou... Espero que goste desse também..._**


	4. Se conhecendo melhor

_**Capítulo 4- Se conhecendo melhor...**_

Sasuke finalmente vai até o pátio e encontra Sakura sentada embaixo da árvore de cerejeira. Ele vai até ela:

-Sakura... –chamou-a a encarando.

-Ah olá Sasuke. Então...vamos começar o trabalho?

Então Sasuke se sentou ao lado de Sakura. Enquanto faziam o trabalho, ambos pensavam:

"Ai porque eu me sinto assim...eu não posso...não...não posso estar...ou posso???"

Depois de uns 20 minutos, eles haviam concluído o trabalho. Só faltava a capa. Sasuke ia pegar a caneta mas Sakura também faz o mesmo movimento que ele, ficando com a mão em cima da dele.

-Er..desculpe Sasuke...pode usar... –disse ela ficando um pouco corada.

-Não...usa você. –disse Sasuke um pouco sem jeito com aquela situação.

-Mas... –ela começou a dizer mas foi interrompida por ele.

-Eu insisto.

Então Sakura pegou a caneta e começou a escrever a capa. Sasuke apenas a observava.

"Ela fica linda de qualquer jeito...ai mas o que eu to pensando??? Eu não posso estar apaixonado por ela...ou posso???" –essa era uma das coisas em que Sasuke pensava, e, ele continuava encarando Sakura perdido em seus desvaneios.

-Sasuke... –chamou Sakura.

Sasuke não respondeu. Ele ainda estava perdido em pensamentos.

-Ei Sasuke... –chamou Sakura novamente, passando uma de suas mãos em frente ao rosto do garoto.

-Hã? Hein? O que?

-Você tá bem Sasuke?

-To.

Sakura deu um leve sorriso.

-Bom, já terminei de fazer a capa. E ainda falta alguns minutos pra bater o sinal.

Então Sasuke foi para a biblioteca devolver o livro e em poucos instantes voltou para onde Sakura estava. Eles então começaram a conversar animadamente, conhecendo melhor um ao outro.

Naruto e Hinata também haviam terminado o trabalho.

-Ei Hinata-chan...

-Si..Sim Naruto-kun?

-Vamos dar uma volta? Ainda temos alguns minutos sobrando.

-Claro. –disse ela e sorriu.

Naruto e Hinata andavam um do lado do outro. Havia se tornado um pequeno silêncio entre eles. Até que Hinata resolve quebrar esse silêncio.

-E...Ei Na..Naruto-kun... –falou Hinata timidamente.

-O que foi Hinata-chan?

Hinata havia começado a ficar vermelha. Mas ela decide continuar o que havia começado.

-Bom...Eu..Eu tenho uma coisa pra te...te dizer...

-E o que é? E por que você ta ficando vermelha de novo? Você ta bem Hinata-chan? –perguntou ele um pouco preocupado.

-Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe. Bom...é...eu...eu gosto...eu gosto...

Hinata ia finalmente se declarar se não fosse o sinal do intervalo que havia tocado. Naruto então pega Hinata pela mão.

-Vem Hinata-chan. Vamos pra aula. Depois você me diz o que você ia dizer agora. Pode ser?

-Cla...Claro...

Eles então entram na sala de mãos dadas. Neji que já estava na sala, olhou meio bravo para Naruto. Só então Naruto percebe que ainda estava segurando a mão de Hinata.

Tenten percebendo do jeito em que Neji olhava para Naruto, resolveu quebrar esse clima que havia formado.

-Então Sakura..você e o Sasuke já terminaram o trabalho?

-Já sim. E vocês?

-Bom...eu e o Neji, Ino e Gaara e o Naruto e a Hinata já terminamos. Só não sei a Temari e o Shikamaru.

-Bom... –começou Temari –Era pra gente já ter terminado se não fosse esse problemático que estava quase dormindo lá na biblioteca u.u

Sakura e Tenten começaram a rir.

-O que vocês estão rindo? Não achei nada engraçado.

-Ah foi engraçado sim... –começou Sakura.

-E o que foi engraçado?

-Você ta tanto tempo com o Shikamaru, que já até o chama de problemático. –concluiu Tenten.

-É...apesar de eu ser namorada dele...ele é um problemático preguiçoso.

Então Kurenai entra na sala. Era aula de Geografia.

As outras aulas haviam passad tão rápido que quase ninguém percebeu. Mas eles nem imaginariam o que poderia acontecer mais pra frente...

_**Continua...**_

_**Gu3Mii: Oi..que bom que você gostou dos casais que eu coloquei..fico muito feliz**_

_**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: É mesmo...ashuashash...que bom que gostou..espero que goste desse também**_

_**Miiiih-chan: Desculpe pelo capítulo ter saído curto, mas não teve como eu deixar as separações que tinha pra separar cada cena...por isso ficou curto...acho que esse também ficou um pouco curto mas o próximo com certeza vai ficar maior**_

_**Naome-chan: Olá, espero que você goste desse capítulo também.**_


	5. O primeiro beijo

_**Cap.5- O primeiro beijo**_

Meses haviam se passado. Sakura havia se tornado muito amiga de todos, principalmente de Sasuke. Cada dia que passava ela gostava mais e mais dele. Tentava ficar sozinha com ele mas sempre havia alguém ou algo que acabava atrapalhando.

E Hinata também não havia conseguido se declarar para Naruto pelo mesmo motivo de Sakura. Sempre tinha algo ou alguém atrapalhando.

-Sasuke-kun... –chamou-a.

-Hum?

-Bom...é...eu... –começou Sakura mas foi interrompida.

-Ah Sakura-chan que bom que eu te encontrei. Vem, a aula de Educação Física também vai começar. Você também teme. –disse Naruto olhando de Sakura para Sasuke.

-Sakura, o que você queria me dizer mesmo? –perguntou a encarando.

-Não..Não é nada Sasuke-kun...

"Ai esse baka do Naruto...sempre atrapalha nas horas mais importunas..." –pensava ela. – "Se ele vier me atrapalhar de novo ele vai ver só òó"

E foi sendo assim por mais alguns meses até que chegou agosto. Sasuke com o passar do tempo também tava gostando mais de Sakura, mas que ele nunca admitiria tão facilmente assim.

Até que uns dias depois, eles estavam no pátio conversando. Sakura tentou mais uma vez se declarar.

-É...Sasuke-kun...

-O que foi?

-Bom eu queria dizer que... –Sakura hesitou um pouco mas resolveu continuar –Bom eu queria dizer que eu..que eu gosto de você Sasuke-kun. –Sakura terminou de dizer ficando muito envergonhada e começou a se levantar da árvore onde estava sentada e estava pronta para sair de lá.

Naruto e Hinata estavam com Neji e Tenten.

-Hinata eu e a Tenten vamos dar uma volta. E você Naruto, não faça nada com a Hinata.

-Neji...para de ser ciumento. Deixa eles.

-DEIXAR ELES?

-É. Não tem nada demais nisso.

-Tá bom. Então vamos indo Tenten, antes que eu mude de idéia. –disse Neji olhando para Naruto.

Eles estavam num lugar afastado de Naruto e Hinata. Estavam numa quadra e nessa quadra não tinham muita gente.

-Neji... –começou Tenten –Você não precisa ser tão ciumento assim por causa da Hinata.

-Mas eu não quero que ninguém se aproveite dela. Só isso.

-Ah para com isso. Você ta sendo protetor demais. A Hinata sabe se virar e além do mais o Naruto não vai se aproveitar dela.

-Como você tem tanta certeza?

-Ora porque apesar dele ser um tapado ele gosta dela. Mas deixa isso Pra lá. Pelo menos agora.

-Tá bom. Tenten...

-O que?

-Você gosta de alguém?

-Gosto. Por quê?

-Não. Não é nada.

"Não...Não acho que seja eu..."

-Você quer saber de quem eu gosto Neji?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Tenten se aproximou dele e lhe deu um selinho. Neji havia ficado espantado. Ela, então, diz a ele:

-A pessoa que eu gosto...é de você...Neji-kun... –disse ela e deu um pequeno sorriso, que não se passou despercebido por ele.

Neji apenas a ficava encarando. Mesmo que não demonstrasse estava feliz por saber que era ele de quem Tenten gostava. Ele então sem dizer nada, a pegou pela cintura e a beijou carinhosamente.

Já Ino e Gaara não estava tão bem assim. Eles viviam brigando.

-Você é mesmo uma loira oxigenada.

-O QUÊ?

-Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu.

-Você é um idiota sabia?

-Bem que você gosta.

-Eu não gosto.

-Não? Se não gostasse não estaria aqui comigo.

Ino ficou quieta, olhou pro lado com a cara emburrada. Ele tinha razão. Na verdade ela gostava dele, mas ele era complicado e como o próprio Shikamaru diz...Problemático.

Eles passavam o tempo todo discutindo. Gaara até gostava de ver Ino irritada. Na verdade era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava. E acabou dando um sorrisinho cada vez que ela ficava mais irritada.

"Ela fica linda assim...brava e emburrada...Ai o que eu to pensando?"

Ele então por impulso acabou agarrando Ino pela cintura. Já estava começando a ficar cansado de ver a loira reclamando sem parar. Tudo bem que ele adorava ver ela irritada e brava...mas nem tanto. Então, para ele fazer ela se calar, acabou lhe dando um selinho, deixando a mesma muito surpresa com o ato do mesmo.

Naruto e Hinata ainda estavam no local onde Tenten e Neji os havia deixado por alguns

minutos. E havia se formando um silêncio chegando a ser incômodo entre os dois.

-Naruto-kun...eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

-Que coisa Hinata-chan?

-Eu..Eu gosto de...de vo...

-De?

-De você Naruto-kun. –Hinata terminou de dizer muito corada. Finalmente conseguiu falar o que sentia à ele.

Naruto então sorriu. Então era isso que ela sempre tentava lhe dizer? Então ele se aproximou mais, com os lábios quase colados nos dela e disse baixinho:

-Eu também Hinata-chan.

Então ele a beijou. Hinata achou que iria desmair se não estivesse sentada e com Naruto segurando na sua cintura. Eles então aprofundam o beijo lentamente. E acabaram ficando assim por alguns minutos.

Sakura estava pronta para sair até que sente seu braço ser segurado. Ela nem se mexeu.

-Sakura...

Ela ainda continuava imóvel apenas ouvindo.

-Sakura...fique aqui comigo... –pediu ele.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu não quero que você fuja de mim.

-Eu não estou fugindo.

-Está. Você nem sabe o que eu ia dizer sobre o que você acabou de me dizer.

Sakura se virou para ele e ficou encanrando-o. Olhos esmeraldas e olhos ônix se encarando. Num ato repentino, Sasuke a abraça carinhosamente.

"Por que ele está me abraçando...ele nunca fez isso antes..." –Sakura estava confusa do por que Sasuke ter a abraçado, mas não ligou para isso, apenas retribuiu o abraço. Acabaram ficando assim por alguns minutos.

-Sakura.

-Hum?

Sasuke se aproximou do rosto dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Eu te amo.

Sakura ficara espantada. Sasuke havia lhe dito que a amava? Não...deve ser um sonho. Sasuke nunca iria dizer isso tão facilmente.

Ele então colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura da jovem de cabelos rosados e a outra em seu rosto. Começou a aproximar seus rostos lentamente até que ele, enfim, a beijou. Foi um beijo doce, calmo, apaixonado, mas ainda sim um beijo, um beijo cheio de sentimentos por parte de ambos.

_**Continua...**_

_**Oi pessoal espero que gostem desse capítulo...esse é o mais longo que eu fiz até agora...**_

_**Gu3Miii: ahsuashash é muito incomum ver o Sasuke-kun sem graça né? Fico muito feliz por estar gostando. Espero que goste desse capítulo também...**_

_**Bjs**_

_**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: Bom...eu to tentando fazer capítulos maiores...esse eu sei que ficou grande..quase seis paginas no Word...ashuashash espero que goste desse também.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**My princess Anna: Oi fico feliz por você estar gostando...muito feliz mesmo.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Miiiih-chan: ashasuahsash eu adoro fazer as partes do Shikamaru dormindo..ashashash...bom esse capítulo ficou grande..pelo menos pra mim ficou...espero que goste.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Marimary-chan: Olá que bom que você gostou viu??? Fico muito feliz. **_

_**Bjs**_


	6. Uma nova aluna encrenqueira

_**Capítulo 6- Uma nova aluna... encrenqueira**_

**D**epois do ocorrido no pátio, todos foram de volta para a sala de aula. Depois de assistirem as aulas entediantes de Biologia, do professor Asuma, elas foram escondidas para os dormitórios dos meninos.

Depois de terem conversado bastante todos ficam em silêncio. Neji e Tenten estavam sentados em uma das camas um do lado do outro mas de mãos dadas, Temari estava deitada no colo de Shikamaru no sofá, Gaara e Ino estavam sentados um do lado do outro, e, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura estavam em pé. Até que Naruto lembrou de algo.

-Ah é... –começou ele –Vocês ficaram sabendo que vai entrar uma aluna nova na nossa classe? –terminou ele, abraçando Hinata por trás.

-Sim já sabemos... –respondeu Neji até que Neji olhou para Naruto que estava abraçando Hinata por trás –EI MAS O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO ABRAÇADO COM A HINATA?

Naruto congelou ainda mais quando viu o olhar furioso de Neji sobre si.

-Ora Neji, o que tem demais nisso? Eu estou apenas abraçando a Hinata-chan. –disse Naruto ainda abraçando a Hyuuga. Hinata estava começando a ficar corada.

-Neji deixa eles. –disse Tenten dando um tapinha de leve no braço de Neji.

-Humpf... –ele resmungou olhando pro lado. Todos então começaram a rir.

-Bom eu acho melhor a gente ir, né meninas? –perguntou Sakura.

-Nossa é mesmo. –disse Ino –Já esta começando a ficar tarde e eles vão começar daqui a pouco a olhar nos quartos.

Então todos se despediram. Sakura estava para sair, só que foi segurada pelo braço por Sasuke.

-Sakura eu preciso falar com você.

-Meninas vão na frente. Depois eu vou pro quarto.

Então elas foram para os seus quartos.

Sasuke e Sakura foram para fora do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. Sasuke então a encosta na parede.

-Então...o que você quer falar comigo Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke não responde, ele apenas toma os lábios dela para si. Sakura no mesmo instante corresponde o beijo com a mesma intensidade, mas depois de alguns minutos eles se separam por falta de ar.

-Sakura..você quer... –Sasuke começou ofegante –Você quer namorar comigo?

Sakura ficou surpresa com a pergunta do rapaz. Ela então pula em seu pescoço e lhe deu um selinho, dizendo em seguida:

-Claro que sim Sasuke-kun.

Então, ele pegou uma aliança prateada que estava em seu bolso, pegou na mão direita de Sakura e colocou o anel no dedo dela delicadamente.

Ele olhou para ela e deu um sorriso. Um belo sorriso. Um sorriso somente para Sakura, que ele só sabia dar quando estava com ela. Ele a beijou novamente. Eles então se separam.

-Sasuke-kun é melhor eu ir.

-Tá bom então. –disse ele lhe dando um selinho –Boa noite.

-Boa noite Sasuke-kun.

Sakura então foi correndo para o seu dormitório. Ela estava feliz. Sasuke também. Quando Sakura entrou no quarto, estavam todas lá.

-Então Sakura fala como foi? –perguntou Tenten.

-O que ele falou com você? –perguntou Temari.

-Conta tudo! –disse Ino.

-Ei, ei calma. Uma de cada vez. Eu vou contar com foi.

Sakura então contou o que acontecera entre ela e Sasuke no pátio e no corredor alguns minutos atrás.

-Nossa...que lindo - -disse Hinata.

-É testuda, você é sortuda mesmo.

-Ah Ino, não exagera. E você que gosta do Gaara hein?

-O QUÊ? Eu não gosto dele.

-Ah gosta sim. –dizem todas juntas.

-É tenho que admitir ele é bonito. Mas ele é grosso. –disse Ino cruzando os braços e virando a cara para o outro lado.

-Mas vocês vivem brigando. Quem briga, briga...se ama. –disse Temari.

-Verdade. –Todas concordaram.

Então esse acabou sendo o assunto da noite. Os garotos que cada uma gostava. Até que viram que já era tarde e Tenten e Temari foram para o seu quarto, já que ficava ao lado delas.

No dia seguinte...

Tanto as meninas quanto os meninos acabam acordando com o despertador tocando. Faltava apenas uma hora para começar a aula.

Depois de uns minutos todos estavam prontos, só as meninas que acabaram demorando um pouco mais que eles, mas conseguiram chegar na hora.

A primeira aula era de Asuma, que por sinal a matéria era Português.

-Atenção classe. Antes de iniciar a aula, gostaria de lhes apresentar uma nova aluna. Pode entrar.

Então a nova aluna entrou. Ela era alta, cabelos e olhos negros e usava óculos. Ela de imediato pousou seus olhos em Sasuke.

-Bom, eu não tenho muito a dizer. –começou ela. –Eu me chamo Karin.

-Bom Karin...você pode se sentar... –começou Asuma procurando um lugar vago –Do lado do Sasuke.

Ela então foi se sentar no lugar indicado e de primeira já foi tentando puxar conversa com Sasuke, ele apenas a ignorava. Acabou sendo assim até antes do intervalo.

Quando deu o sinal para o intervalo, Sakura estava se levantando da mesa quando escuta Karin dizer:

-Ei Sasukinho, vamos ficar no intervalo juntos? –perguntou ela se agarrando ao braço do moreno.

-Não.

-Ah. Por que Sasukinho?

Sakura apenas ouvia tudo que Karin dizia.

"Argh...quem ela pensa que é pra chamar o MEU Sasuke-kun de Sasukinho??? Ò.Ó"

-Escuta aqui garota! Deixa o Sasuke-kun em paz. Ele vai ficar no intervalo comigo. –disse Sakura furiosamente.

-E quem é você pra falar assim comigo hein garota?

-Eu sou a _namorada_ do Sasuke-kun.

-Verdade Sasukinho?

Sakura não agüentou mais. Cerrou os punhos e deu um soco na cara de Karin.

-Sua...como você ousou me dar um soco?

-Você quer que eu te dou outro? Por que se quiser eu dou ¬¬ -disse Sakura com um olhar furioso para Karin.

"Nossa...agora fiquei com medo da Sakura O.O" –pensou Sasuke.

Ela então pegou na mão de Sasuke e foram para o pátio, deixando Karin furiosa.

_**Continua...**_

_**Oi pessoal, estou aqui postando mais um capítulo. Desculpem a demora mas eu ando sem tempo pra atualizar. Mas espero que gostem...esse é o segundo capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever.**_

_**Gu3Mii: Oi**_

_**Ashasuahashash que bom que gostou. Esse capítulo mesmo foi cheio de beijos...ashashash...espero que goste desse capitulo também...**_

_**Miiii-chan: Oi, fico feliz por você ter gostado. É..eu não coloquei Shika e Temari porque não tive idéia para eles, mas no capítulo que eu to escrevendo eu vou colocar eles sim.**_

_**My princess Anna: Oi fico feliz por você ter gostado. É...eu adoro fazer eles dizerem o que sente..principalmente o Sasuke-kun n.n**_

_**Aninha2893: Olá, que bom que você ta gostando da fic viu???**_

_**Bom...eu to tentando aumentar os capítulos aos poucos...**_

_**Biazinha: Oi, que bom que você gostou. Desculpe pela demora pra atualizar, eu ando meio sem tempo...**_

_**Yuki Blackwell: Oi, ahashash esse capítulo ficou romântico mesmo...fico feliz por você estar gostando...**_

_**Jacqueline: Oi fico feliz por você estar gostando. Bom...eu vou tentar atualizar a fic assim que puder porque eu ando meio sem tempo...mas tentarei não demorar muito pra atualizar.**_


	7. Ciúmes

_**Capítulo 7- Ciúmes**_

**S**akura estava andando de mãos dadas com Sasuke pelo pátio. Ela estava bufando de raiva e Sasuke apenas a observava. Até que eles chegam na árvore de flor de cerejeira, que era onde eles costumavam ficar.

-Sa...Sakura... –chamou Sasuke.

-O que Sasuke-kun?

-Fica calma.

-Ficar calma? Como quer que eu fique calma?

-Sakura isso não foi nada demais...

-Não foi nada demais? Se você acha isso pode ir lá ficar com ela! –disse Sakura virando a cara e cruzando os braços.

Sasuke sorriu. Estava gostando de ver Sakura com ciúmes dele. Ele então a abraça e diz baixinho no seu ouvido:

-Não...prefiro ficar com você...Você é minha namorada.

-Mas se eu não fosse você ia ficar lá com aquela baranga não é?

-Não.

-Como não?

-Simplesmente porque eu amo você...E prefiro você mil vezes do que ela. –começou ele –E além do mais... Você fica linda emburrada e com ciúmes. –terminou de dizer e deu um sorriso, um lindo sorriso.

Sakura apenas o admirava. Amava ele cada vez mais e amava os sorrisos dele. Ela então o beijou. Um beijo carinhoso.

Após alguns minutos se separaram. E se abraçaram novamente. Ficaram assim por algum tempo.

**K**arin estava a alguns metros de distância, observando Sasuke e Sakura.

"Essa rosinha vai me pagar por aquele soco. Ah se vai..."

Naruto e Hinata que estavam passando por perto viram Karin observando seus amigos.

-Ei Naruto-kun...acho que isso não é nada bom... –comentou Hinata apontando para Karin.

-Você tem razão Hinata-chan. É melhor a gente avisar eles. –Ele estava indo em direção do casal à sua frente, mas Hinata o segurou pelo pulso.

-Não Naruto-kun. Não é uma boa idéia.

-Por quê?

-Porque se não a Karin pode chegar a desconfiar. E não podemos atrapalhar a Sakura e o Sasuke agora.

-É você tá certa. Vem cá Hinata-chan. –dizendo isso Naruto a puxou pela cintura e a beijou. Neji acabou avistando tudo.

**N**eji e Tenten estavam apenas a alguns metros de distância de Naruto e Hinata.

-Eu vou lá. –disse Neji já começando a ir para onde Naruto e Hinata estavam.

-Nada disso. Você não vai atrapalhar eles. –disse Tenten puxando Neji pela camisa.

-Mas...

-Nada de mas nem meio mas. Você vai ficar aqui Neji-kun e nem pense em ir atrapalhar eles.

-Humpf...

-Para de ser tão ciumento. Tudo bem que você não suporta ver nenhum garoto perto da Hinata, mas dá uma chance pro Naruto.

-Hum...que seja.

-Acho bom mesmo. –diz ela dando-lhe um selinho.

-Mas se ele fizer a Hinata chorar alguma vez ele vai se arrepender.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo. –dizendo isso, Tenten começou a rir e Neji apenas a ficou encarando.

Temari, Shikamaru, Ino e Gaara estavam em uma das quadras vendo o jogo de vôlei que estava tendo naquele momento. Até que o sinal acabou tocando, anunciando o término do intervalo e do jogo também.

-Ei.. –começou Temari –Ei Shikamaru... –ela continuava chamando Shikamaru, há exatamente uns 5 minutos.

-O que aconteceu Temari? –perguntou Ino.

-Aff...esse problemático dormiu de novo -.-

-Quer que eu tento acordar ele? –pergunta Gaara.

-Se você conseguir maninho...

Gaara se aproximou bem do ouvido de Shikamaru e gritou:

-EI SHIKAMARU, ACORDAAA!!!

No mesmo instante que Gaara gritou, Shikamaru deu um pulo.

-Ai Gaara por que fez isso?

-Você ainda pergunta? –pergunta Ino.

-O que tem demais em eu dormir um pouco hein?

-Dormir um pouco não tem problema nenhum, mas você dormiu durante o jogo inteiro ¬¬ -disse Temari –E além do mais...o sinal já bateu.

-Aff..que problemático.

Todos: ¬¬

Alguns minutos depois, todos estavam na sala de aula. Faltavam apenas duas aulas. O tempo acabou passando rápido, só Sakura que tentava ignorar Karin que tentava a todo custo dar em cima de Sasuke. Ela já estava ficando irritada com isso. Até que Ino, que sentava do lado dela, sussurrou para que só a mesma pudesse ouvir:

-Ei Sakura...essa Karin não deixa o Sasuke em paz né?

-É Ino...infelizmente...de novo...

-De novo?

-É... depois dessa última aula eu te conto o que aconteceu agora pouco. Mas uma coisa eu digo se ela continuar com isso... –ela deu uma pausa mas continuou –Ela vai se ver comigo...ela que me aguarde ¬¬

-Nossa Sakura você é muito ciumenta.

-Eu só to cuidando do que é meu. Se ela desse em cima do Gaara você ia falar a mesma coisa que eu to falando agora ¬¬

-É...isso é verdade.

Sakura então olhou pra trás e viu...Karin tentando conversar com Sasuke, mas ele continuava a ignorando. Sasuke percebeu o olhar de Sakura e deu um meio sorriso bem discretamente. Ele adorava ver ela com aquela cara de brava quando ficava com ciúmes.

_**Continua...**_

_**Yuki Blackwell: Oi, não se preocupe que lá pro capítulo 9 ou 10 a Karin vai levar outro soco...ashasuash**_

_**Binutti-chan: Oi, seja bem-vinda. Que bom que você ta gostando viu??? Espero que goste desse capítulo também...**_

_**Miiiih-chan: Oi, ashashash A Karin vai aprontar mais ainda com a Sakura...espero que você goste desse capítulo também.**_


	8. Uma armação e agora? Será que é o fim?

_**Capítulo 8- Uma armação...e agora? Será que é o fim?**_

**E**ra final de outubro. Dois meses haviam se passado desde a chegada de Karin. Sakura não

agüentava mais Karin dando em cima de Sasuke e cada dia ficava mais irritada com isso.

Neji e Tenten haviam começado a namorar, enquanto Ino e Gaara viviam discutindo e Naruto e Hinata ficavam no vai e volta (ou seja, eles ainda continuavam ficando). Naruto não conseguia pedir Hinata em namoro, pois sempre tinha alguém que acabava atrapalhando.

Todos estavam na sala assistindo mais uma aula entediante de Anko, até que o sinal tocou.

Sakura estava para sair com Sasuke da sala, até que Ino a chamou:

-Ei Sakura.

-O que foi Ino?

-Você pode vir aqui um instante?

-Tá bom. - começou ela e se virou para Sasuke –Sasuke-kun você pode esperar um instante?

-Claro.

-Então Ino, o que você quer falar?

-Nós temos que achar um jeito de juntar a Hinata e o Naruto.

-É você tem razão. Mas por que você também não chamou o Sasuke-kun?

-É que as "paredes" tem ouvidos sabe ¬¬ -disse Ino se referindo à Karin.

Sakura deu um risinho baixo.

-Mas é serio Sakura eu tenho outra coisa pra te falar.

-O que é?

-Bom...é que a... –Ino foi interrompida de falar por Temari, que havia puxado seu braço.

-Ei Ino vamos logo. O Shikamaru disse que o Gaara quer falar com você.

-Mas... –Ino não pode terminar de falar porque Temari já a havia puxado para fora da sala.

"Talvez seja hoje que a Ino vai se tornar minha cunhada..." –pensava Temari.

"Ai ai... a Temari não tem jeito..." –pensava Sakura.

-Sakura...vamos? –perguntou Sasuke.

-Cla...Claro Sasuke-kun.

Eles então saíram da sala de mãos dadas. Karin que estava lá ainda pensou:

"Ah Sakura hoje você vai me pagar por aquele soco..."

**S**asuke e Sakura estavam sentados em baixo da árvore de cerejeira, até que Tenten veio chamar Sakura:

-Sakura. –chamou-a

-O que foi Tenten? Algum problema?

-Você poderia nos ajudar a juntar a Hinata e o Naruto?

-Claro. Você vem Sasuke-kun? –perguntou Sakura se levantando e olhando para o mesmo.

-Não. Eu espero você aqui. –disse ele se levantando e ficando de braços cruzados encostando na árvore.

-Tá bom.

Ela então se dirigiu para onde todos estavam, com exceção de Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru e Temari.

Alguns metros à frente, Karin estava escondida entre uma das árvores apenas observando.

"Agora sim, a Sakura me paga..." –pensava ela e começou a ir em direção à Sasuke.

**U**m pouco longe dali, estavam estavam Ino, Shikamaru e Temari.

-Ai Temari, o que aquele cabeça de fósforo quer falar comigo hein? ¬¬

-Não sei Ino...ele apenas disse que precisava falar com você. Né Shika? –perguntou Temari cutucando o braço de Shikamaru.

-É. Ah lá está ele. –disse Shikamaru avistando Gaara. –Vamos Temari. –ele terminou pegando na mão da namorada.

-Pra onde? E por quê?

-Pra quadra. Eu preciso falar com você, problemática.

-Hei Ò.Ó Eu não sou problemática, seu preguiçoso ¬¬

Enquanto Shikamaru e Temari se afastavam, Gaara se aproximou de Ino.

-Achei que você não viesse.

-Não teve nem como eu não vir...a sua irmãzinha querida simplesmente me puxou pra cá sem der tempo de eu puder falar algo ¬¬ -começou ela –E então cabeça de fósforo o que você quer?

Ele apenas a fitava e foi se aproximando mais e mais dela. Ino ia cada vez mais pra trás até se encostar na parede.

-Eu quero isso. –dizendo isso, ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou.

Ino no começo tentava resistir, mas em vão. Gaara apenas a segurava pela cintura e aproximando-a mais para si. Ino não teve como resistir mais, simplesmente acabou correspondendo ao beijo. Até que acabam se separando por falta de ar.

-Por que você fez isso?

-Você ainda não percebeu?

-O que? Õ.o

Ele suspirou e disse:

-Eu te amo. –Ino nem teve tempo de dizer nada, pois no segundo seguinte ele acabou a beijando novamente e dessa vez ela não resistiu nem nada apenas retribuiu na mesma intensidade.

**S**hikamaru e Temari que estavam na quadra um pouco mais a frente, acabaram vendo tudo que acontecera entre os dois.

-Ah que lindo - Acho que finalmente a Ino vai ser minha cunhada ;D –disse ela se virando para Shikamaru e pulando de alegria.

-Você é doida ¬¬

-Não sou nada u.u –ela então acabou dando um cascudo no namorado.

-Aiii! Sua problemática doeu!

-É pra você aprender a não me chamar mais de doida, seu preguiçoso.

-Hum...mas vamos esquecer isso.

-É..você tem razão.

Ele então se aproximou dela, a pegou pela cintura e a beijou.

-Te amo minha problemática.

-Também te amo meu preguiçoso.

Ele então a beijou novamente e ficaram se beijando lá na quadra.

**S**akura estava com Neji e Tenten. Neji e Tenten queriam juntar Hinata e Naruto a todo custo. Claro que foi difícil Tenten convencer Neji, mas ele acabou cedendo.

-É mas vai ser difícil. –disse Sakura apenas olhando Naruto e Hinata mais a frente.

-É verdade. O Naruto é um verdadeiro tapado u.u

-Talvez seja melhor ficar como está. –disse Neji.

-Ah não nada disso. Você concordou com isso Neji-kun. Nada de voltar atrás.

-Humpf...

-Bom, mas enquanto isso é melhor deixar como está até a gente ter uma idéia pra poder juntar aqueles dois. –disse Sakura.

-Tá certo. –responderam os dois.

-Bom agora eu vou ter que ir. O Sasuke-kun está me esperando.

Sakura então se dirigiu para onde Sasuke a aguardava. Mas ela não imaginava o que estava prestes a acontecer.

**K**arin fica parada em frente à Sasuke, até que resolve se pronunciar.

-Oi Sasuke.

-Humpf..o que você quer? –diz ele indiferente.

-Bom eu só... –Karin olha pra frente e vê Sakura se aproximando.

Ela então rapidamente dá um beijo em Sasuke. Este fica de olhos arregalados pela ação da mesma.

Sakura acaba chegando bem na hora em que vê Karin beijando Sasuke.

-Sa...Sasuke-kun... –murmurou Sakura num tom choroso. Grossas lágrimas começavam a cair e ela fez a única coisa que veio na sua mente. Começou a correr desesperadamente.

Sasuke acabou ouvindo o murmúrio de Sakura e no mesmo instante empurrou Karin e começou a correr atrás dela até que acabou a alcançando.

-Sakura me deixe explicar. –disse ele a segurando pelo braço.

-Me deixa em paz Sasuke. –ela ainda chorava. Soltou seu braço da mão de Sasuke e começou a correr novamente.

"Não...isso não...isso não pode estar acontecendo..." –pensou Sasuke, que apenas observava Sakura correndo e abaixou a cabeça, quase chorando. "Eu...eu não posso perder a Sakura..não posso..."

Um pouco mais atrás Karin apenas dava um pequeno sorrisinho. Será que agora estava tudo perdido para Sakura e Sasuke?

_**Continua...**_

_**Miiiih-chan: Oi, que bom que você gostou. É mesmo...ashashash.**_

_**Danizinha: Oi fico feliz por você ter gostado. Espero que também goste desse capítulo.**_

_**Biazinha: Obrigada. Espero que goste desse capítulo.**_

_**Marimary-chan: Oi, não tem problema não mas fico feliz por você estar gostando.**_

_**Gu3Mii: Oi a Karin também me irrita, ela sabe ser bem chata ashashash.**_

_**Yuki Blackwell: Olá, não se preocupe sobre dar mais socos na Karin porque no próximo capítulo ela vai levar outro (ou até talvez outros) socos ashasash. A Sakura ficou divertida mesmo com ciúmes e que bom que gostou do Gaara fofo.**_


	9. Reconciliação

**_Capítulo 9- Reconciliação...?_**

**H**avia tocado o sinal para todos adentrarem em sua sala. Mas ao entrarem, puderam notar um Sakura com os olhos vermelhos, mostrando que havia chorado. 

-Ei Sakura...tá tudo bem? –pergunta Tenten. 

-Bom...nem tanto. 

-Por quê? 

-Depois eu falo. 

O tempo havia passado rápido. As duas aulas de Kakashi já haviam terminado. 

-Sakura. –chamou-a 

-O que você quer? 

Todos que estavam ao redor deles ficaram espantados. Nunca viram Sakura falar desse jeito com Sasuke. 

-Eu quero te explicar o que aconteceu. 

-Você não precisa explicar nada. Já foi suficiente o que eu vi. 

Ela então sai correndo da sala, para o seu dormitório. 

Sasuke ia correndo atrás dela, mas foi impedido por Shikamaru. 

-Deixa ela. 

-Mas... 

-Não dá pra você sair agora. A Anko já está na porta e ela não vai deixar você sair pra ir atrás da Sakura. Depois você tenta falar com ela. 

-Tá bom. 

-Ei, mas o que aconteceu afinal? –perguntou Ino. 

-Bom é que...a Sakura viu a Karin me beijando. 

-O QUÊ? –berraram todos juntos. 

-Conta essa história direito Sasuke. 

-Tá bom. Foi assim...   
****

** Flash Back ON **   
****

**K**arin fica parada em frente à Sasuke, até que resolve se pronunciar. 

-Oi Sasuke. 

-Humpf..o que você quer? –diz ele indiferente. 

-Bom eu só... –Karin olha pra frente e vê Sakura se aproximando. 

Ela então rapidamente dá um beijo em Sasuke. Este fica de olhos arregalados pela ação da mesma. 

Sakura acaba chegando bem na hora em que vê Karin beijando Sasuke. 

-Sa...Sasuke-kun... –murmurou Sakura num tom choroso. Grossas lágrimas começavam a cair e ela fez a única coisa que veio na sua mente. Começou a correr desesperadamente. 

Sasuke acabou ouvindo o murmúrio de Sakura e no mesmo instante empurrou Karin e começou a correr atrás dela até que acabou a alcançando. 

-Sakura me deixe explicar. –disse ele a segurando pelo braço. 

-Me deixa em paz Sasuke. –ela ainda chorava. Soltou seu braço da mão de Sasuke e começou a correr novamente. 

"Não...isso não...isso não pode estar acontecendo..." –pensou Sasuke, que apenas observava Sakura correndo e abaixou a cabeça, quase chorando. "Eu...eu não posso perder a Sakura..não posso..."   
****

** Flash Back OFF **

-Grrr..eu mato a Karin òó –Ino quase berrou cerrando os punhos. 

-Ei calma aí problemática. 

-CALMA??? VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE CALMA SHIKAMARU??? AQUELA BARANGA DA KARIN FEZ ISSO COM A SAKURA E VOCÊ FALA PRA MIM FICAR CALMA!!! –ela agora estava praticamente berrando. 

-Ei senhorita Yamanaka, pare de gritar na sala de aula. –Anko falou quase berrando também. 

-Desculpe... –ela disse já se acalmando e se sentando no seu lugar. Os outros fizeram o mesmo. 

"Sakura..." –pensava Sasuke, na verdade só nisso ele pensava. 

-Bom antes de iniciarmos a aula gostaria de dar um comunicado importante: Segunda-feira que vem haverá um festival em homenagem as árvores de cerejeiras. Espero que todos compareçam. –ela deu uma pausa e deu uma visualizada ao redor da sala. –Yamanaka Ino a senhorita poderia avisar à senhorita Haruno Sakura sobre o festival? Pelo que eu vi ela não está presente. 

-Sim, eu a avisarei. –disse ela levantando-se da carteira e assentindo com a cabeça. 

-Bom...e a propósito senhorita Yamanaka, porque a senhorita Haruno não está presente? 

-Ela não estava se sentindo muito bem. 

-Então vai ver como ela está, já que você disse que ela não estava se sentindo bem. Mas é só dessa vez. 

Ino então fez que sim com a cabeça e se retirou da sala à procura de Sakura. Poucos minutos andando pelo corredor, ela achou Sakura onde ela já desconfiava onde estaria. 

-Sakura. –chamou-a adentrando no dormitório. 

-Ah é você Ino. 

-Sakura você está com o rosto todo vermelho. Estava chorando até agora? 

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. 

-Olha o Sasuke já me contou tudo o que aconteceu. –ela disse se sentando ao lado da amiga. 

-Hum...O que ele disse? Que ele foi lá e beijou a Karin ou algo do tipo quando eu não estava vendo? 

-Não. 

Sakura apenas fez uma cara confusa. 

-Ele me disse que enquanto ele te esperava a Karin viu beijou o Sasuke bem na hora que você tinha visto tudo. Ela fez tudo de propósito. 

-Como assim? 

-Sakura você não percebe? Ela armou tudo pra separar vocês. Mas você não deixou ele se explicar. 

-Pelo jeito eu fui muito dura com ele. 

-Ah se foi. Mas aquela baranga da Karin vai me pagar pelo que ela fez a você. Isso eu garanto. 

Sakura deu apenas um risinho baixo. 

-Ah e outra coisa. 

-O que? 

-A Anko acabou de nos avisar que segunda que vem vai ter um festival em homenagem as árvores de cerejeira. E você vai né? 

-Não sei. 

-Como não sabe? 

-O Sasuke nem vai querer olhar mais na minha cara depois de tudo. 

-Ah mas você vai sim. Nem que eu e as meninas te arrastem até lá. 

Sakura apenas cruzou os braços e Ino deu um riso divertido da cara emburrada que a amiga tinha feito. 

-Bom hoje ainda é sexta e você tem mais dois dias pra pensar. Mas se você ficar insistindo que não vai a gente vai te arrastar até lá. Considere-se avisada. –ela disse em um tom brincalhão. 

-Engraçadinha. 

E as duas começaram a rir. Sakura estava se sentindo bem melhor agora graças a Ino.

-Bom Sakura eu vou indo. A aula da Anko já está terminando e eu tenho uma conta pra acertar. 

Ino então se retirou do dormitório. Ela iria acertar as contas com Karin.

Uns minutos depois andando pelos corredores ela, enfim, avistou Karin. Sasuke e os outros estavam uns metros de distância.

-Ah Karin. Finalmente te encontrei.

-Pra quê?

-Apenas pra te dar isso. –ela terminando de dizer isso, deu um soco em Karin.

-Ei, por que você fez isso?

-Voce ainda pergunta? Eu sei muito bem o que você aprontou pra cima da Sakura.

-Hum...mas ela mereceu isso por causa do soco que ela me deu aquele dia.

-Ah é? –ela então dá mais um soco nela, só que mais forte do que o anterior. –Esse soco é pela Sakura. E da próxima vez que você aprontar algo pra cima dela, você vai se ver comigo. Considere-se avisada.

Ela então saiu de perto de Karin, e todos que estavam observando ficaram espantados. Nunca haviam visto Ino daquele jeito. Eles então se aproximaram dela.

-Nossa Ino... –começou Temari –O que foi aquilo?

-Aquilo? Eu apenas fiz o que deveria ser feito u.u

-E a Sakura? –pergunta Sasuke.

-Ela está lá no dormitório. Vai lá falar com ela. Ela já está mais calma.

-Mas será que ela vai querer me ouvir?

-Eu tenho certeza que sim. Mas não custa nada tentar. Vai lá.

-Tá bom.

Ele então começa a se dirigir para o dormitório de Sakura. O que será que vai acontecer???

_**  
**__**Continua...**_

_**Oi pessoal, desculpem a demnora pra postar mas eu estava com um pouco de preguiça pra terminar esse capítulo...ashasahsahsash. Ah é...o capítulo 10 vai ser o último.**_

_**Miiiih-chan: Oi, bom eu não tenho nada contra com quem gosta da Karin, porque cada um tem um gosto, e gosto não se discute. É o capítulo foi triste..mas necessário...espero que goste desse aqui também.**_

_**Gu3Mii: Oi, que bom que gostou da parte da Ino e do Gaara...bom eu vou juntar a Sakura e o Sasuke no capítulo 10 e a Hinata e o Naruto também. E eu não ferrei a Karin exatamente...porque é a primeira vez que eu ponho a Karin em que é uma peste digamos assim numa fic...por isso eu não ferrei ela. Mas espero que goste.**_

_**dantes: Olá, fico feliz por você estar gostando viu??? É eu tenho que concordar...a maioria são mesmo tapados...asahashahasahsh.. Espero que goste.**_

_**Biazinha: Oi, obrigada. Que bom que você achou o capítulo anterior emocionante. Espero que goste desse capítulo também.**_

_**Shiroi-san: Oi, é eu acho que exagerei um pouquinho com a Sakura...mas foi necessário. Espero que goste desse também.**_

_**Yuki Blackwell: Oi, que bom que você gostou viu??? Bom...no caso da Karin foi só soco mesmo..ashahsahsh**_

_**Marimary-chan: Oi, que bom que você gostou. Bom...eu não peguei pesado com a Karin..ela recebeu apenas socos..ashahsahsh Mas não sei se ficou bom desse jeito...**_


	10. Enfim juntos

_**Capítulo 10- Enfim...juntos**_

**S**asuke havia ido em direção do dormitório onde se encontrava Sakura, mas ele acabou parando no meio do caminho. Havia avistado Anko um pouco mais à frente, olhando em todos os quartos. Ele dá então um passo pra trás e dá meia volta, desistindo de ir falar com Sakura.

"É...não vai ser dessa vez...vai ter que deixar pro dia do festival...Que droga..." -isso foi o que Sasuke estava pensando até quando avistou onde os outros estavam.

-E aí conseguiu? -perguntou Ino.

-Não.

-Como não? -perguntaram todos.

-A Anko estava por perto. Então eu desisti.

-Mas... -começou Shikamaru mas foi interrompido.

-Não se preocupe, eu falo com ela no festival.

**H**avia se passado dois dias desde então. Já estava chegando a hora de começar o festival. Todos estavam felizes com o acontecimento, menos Sakura, quer dizer...ela estava mais na dúvida se ia mesmo ou não. Ino e Hinata estavam se arrumando e Sakura estava sentada na cama.

-Ei Sakura você não vai se arrumar não?

-Eu acho que eu não vou Ino.

-Como é que é? Você vai sim.

-Pra que?

-Como pra que?

Sakura ficou em silêncio até ouvir Hinata se pronunciar.

-Você não vai perder nada se for. Só vai perder se você ficar aqui.

-Mas... –Sakura ia falar algo mas foi interrompida por Ino:

-Nada de mas nem meio mas. Você vai e ponto final.

-Aff..to vendo que não adianta eu ficar insistindo nisso.

-Não adianta mesmo.

Ela suspirou e então disse:

-Tá bom, eu vou me arrumar se não vocês vão acabar me arrastando até lá ¬¬

-É assim que se fala Sakura. –disse Hinata e sorriu.

-Olha Sakura a gente já vai indo. A gente se vê lá. –falou Ino.

-Tá bom.

Poucos minutos, Sakura já estava arrumada e vai para o local onde seria o festival. Todos já estavam lá. Ela congelou por um instante quando viu Sasuke, mas mesmo assim continuou agindo normalmente.

-Oi pra todos.

-Nossa Sakura você demorou...

-Demorei é, Ino?

-Só um pouquinho...brincadeira.

-Hum...

-Sakura...será que eu poderia falar com você?

-Claro Sasuke.

Sasuke então vai com Sakura pra um lugar um pouco mais afastado dos demais. Pra ser mais exato perto da árvore onde eles costumavam ficar.

-E então? –começou ela. –O que você quer falar comigo?

-Bom...eu... –Sasuke hesitou um pouco se deveria continuar falando ou não.

Nesse exato momento, começou a tocar a música Come What May (minha música preferida).

Come What May (Haja o que houver)

_Nunca pensei_

_Que pudesse me sentir assim_

_Como se nunca_

_Tivesse visto o céu_

_Antes_

_Quero desaparecer_

_Em seu beijo_

_As estações podem mudar_

_Do inverno à primavera_

_Mas eu te amarei_

_Até o fim_

_Dos tempos_

_Haja o que houver_

_Haja o que houver_

_Eu vou te amar_

_Até o dia_

_Da minha morte_

_De repente, o mundo_

_Parece ser um lugar perfeito_

_De repente, se transforma_

_Com tamanho encanto_

_De repente, minha_

_Vida parece um deserto_

_Isso tudo tem a ver_

_Com você_

_E não há montanha tão alta_

_Nem rio tão extenso_

_Cante esta canção_

_E estarei lá_

_Ao seu lado_

_Nuvens escuras podem surgir_

_E estrelas podem colidir_

_Mas eu te amo_

_Eu te amarei_

_Até o fim_

_Até o fim dos tempos_

_Haja o que houver_

_Haja o que houver_

_Eu vou te amar_

_Haja o que houver_

_Eu vou te amar_

_Haja o que houver_

_Sim, eu vou te amar_

_Haja o que houver_

_Eu vou te amar_

_Até o dia_

_Da minha morte_

Após o término da música, Sakura estava com os olhos fechados, mostrando que estava entretida na música. Havia ficado um silêncio entre eles por alguns minutos até que Sasuke, enfim, resolveu se pronunciar:

-Sakura. –chamou-a.

Sakura então começou a abrir os olhos lentamente e olhar em direção à Sasuke.

-Bom... eu queria...te explicar sobre o que aconteceu aquele dia é que a... –Sasuke ia continuar falando se não fosse Sakura que o tivesse interrompido.

-Shiii –e em seguida ela colocou o dedo na boca do mesmo –Eu já sei.

Sasuke ficara com uma expressão um pouco que surpresa. Então ela já sabia???

Olhou para a jovem de cabelos pretos e orbes perolados logo a frente. Sentiu as mãos suarem. Era aquela a sua única chance realmente boa de pedí-la em namoro, pensou tentando encontrar coragem.

Desde a última vez que tinham ficado, Naruto sabia que estava completamente apaixonado por Hinata, mas toda vez que tentava firmar um compromisso, aparecia alguém e os atrapalhava.

Mas daquela vez seria diferente. Pensara em tudo, no lugar especial, longe de pessoas que pudessem atrapalhar. Mas, por que mesmo com tudo cuidadosamente planejado se sentia tão nervoso? Nunca se sentira assim com ninguém, mas Hinata era diferente... ela era a única que o deixava com uma sensação de ansiedade, um nervosismo bom e ao mesmo tempo estranho, aquela vontade de abraçar e beijar, mas as vezes impedido pelo medo de magoá-la ou de ser rejeitado. Mas rejeitado?? Claro q isso era loucura de pensar, afinal, fora exatamente ela quem tinha dito que gostava dele. Sorriu lembrando daquele dia...

** Flash Back ON **

Naruto e Hinata ainda estavam no local onde Tenten e Neji os havia deixado por alguns

minutos. E havia se formando um silêncio chegando a ser incômodo entre os dois.

-Naruto-kun...eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

-Que coisa Hinata-chan?

-Eu..Eu gosto de...de vo...

-De?

-De você Naruto-kun. –Hinata terminou de dizer muito corada. Finalmente conseguiu falar o que sentia à ele.

Naruto então sorriu. Então era isso que ela sempre tentava lhe dizer? Então ele se aproximou mais, com os lábios quase colados nos dela e disse baixinho:

-Eu também Hinata-chan.

Então ele a beijou. Hinata achou que iria desmair se não estivesse sentada e com Naruto segurando na sua cintura. Eles então aprofundam o beijo lentamente. E acabaram ficando assim por alguns minutos.

** Flash Back ****OFF **

Naruto que estava observando Hinata, resolveu se aproximar dela para chama-la para um lugar mais calmo para conversarem.

"Vai ter que ser hoje ou nunca mais vou ter outra chance como essa..." –pensava Naruto, decidido.

Naruto que estava perdido em seus pensamentos, cada vez foi se aproximando mais e mais de Hinata.

-Er...Hinata-chan...será que eu poderia falar com você por um instante?

-Claro Naruto-kun n.n

Naruto então pegou na mão de Hinata e a levou para um lugar afastado de todos, até mesmo de Sakura e Sasuke. Eles andaram por alguns minutos, até se depararem com um belo lago mais a frente. Nesse instante os dois apenas se olharam e começou a tocar a música Far Away.

Far Away

_Esta vez, este lugar_

_Maltratado, erros_

_Tempo demais, tão tarde_

_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?_

_Apenas uma chance_

_Apenas uma respiração_

_Caso reste apenas um_

_Porque você sabe,_

_Você sabe, você sabe_

_Que eu te amo_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E você nunca irá _

_Pararei de respirar se_

_Eu a vir mais_

_De joelhos, eu pedirei_

_Última chance para uma última dança_

_Porque com você, eu confrontaria_

_Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

_Eu daria tudo_

_Eu daria por nós_

_Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu desistirei_

_Porque você sabe_

_você sabe, você sabe_

_Que eu te amo_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E você nunca irá _

_Parar de respirar se_

_Eu a vir mais_

_Tão longe_

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_Tão longe_

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe_

_Eu queria_

_Eu queria que você ficasse_

_Porque eu precisava_

_Eu preciso ouvir você dizer_

_Que "eu te amo_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_E eu te perdôo_

_Por estar longe por tanto tempo_

_Então continue respirando_

_Porque eu irei embora_

_Segure-se em mim e _

_Nunca me solte"_

A música já havia acabado há alguns minutos, mas Naruto e Hinata ainda não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra. Ela, então, tira suas sandálias prateadas e senta na beira do lago. Naruto que apenas a observava, acabou fazendo o mesmo. Ficaram observando o lago que estava sendo iluminado pela lua naquele momento. Hinata acabou corando quando sentiu a mão de Naruto em cima da sua.

-Er...Hinata-chan...eu precisava te dizer uma coisa... –comentou um pouco desconcertado.

-E o que seria Naruto-kun?

-Bom...eu... –Naruto começou um pouco desconcertado colocando uma das mãos atrás de sua cabeça. Não sabia por onde começar. –Bem...você...

De repente eles acabam escutando Tenten e Ino chamando Hinata. Ela fez menção de que iria se levantar, mas ao fazer isso, sentiu Naruto a segurando pelo braço.

**S**asuke estava parado em frente de Sakura com uma expressão um tanto quanto surpresa com o que ela acabara de lhe dizer.

-Co...como você já sabe?

-A Ino me contou.

-Mas por que você evitou falar comigo esses dias se você já sabia? –ele perguntou, confuso, mas sem parar de fitá-la.

-Bom... –ela começou e em seguida abaixou a cabeça –eu achei que você...que você estava com raiva de mim...Sasuke-kun...

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela e tocou levemente no seu queixo, fazendo a mesma olhá-lo.

-Eu nunca iria ter motivo pra ficar com raiva de você Sakura. –ela ficou quieta, apenas ouvindo e ele continuou –E sabe por quê?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Porque eu te amo. E isso é a única coisa que importa pra mim.

-Mas... –ela ia falar algo, mas se calou ao sentir o dedo indicador dele na sua boca.

-Você não precisa me pedir desculpas por nada. –terminando de dizer isso, sorriu.

Sakura ficou contente com o que o Uchiha disse e deu um largo sorriso. Ele foi se aproximando mais dela, suas respirações já se mesclavam e seus rostos estavam cada vez mais próximos até que, enfim, acabaram se beijando. Era um beijo doce e delicado, mas que aos poucos foi se aprofundando mais e mais. Até que eles tiveram que se separarem por falta de ar, mesmo contra a gosto de ambos.

Sakura então, pulou em Sasuke, o abraçando pelo pescoço e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Eu te amo Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke deu um sorriso, a abraçou pela cintura e sussurrou:

-Também te amo Sakura...te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Não sei o que eu faria sem você.

-Ah que fofo Sasuke-kun -ela deu um beijo na bochecha do Uchiha, que ficou um pouco corado com a ação da garota.

-Que lindo que você fica corado -dizendo isso ela apertou as bochechas do mesmo.

Ele então para fazê-la parar, a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou. Foi um beijo mais profundo que o anterior, mas não deixava de ser apaixonado.

**H**inata estava para sair de onde estava quando sentiu Naruto a segurando pelo braço.

-Espera Hinata-chan. Eu... –começou ele- Eu quero te falar o que eu devia ter falado há muito tempo.

-E o que é Naruto-kun? –ela perguntou se virando para fitá-lo.

-Bom...é que...

"Ai Naruto seu baka, fala logo! O que você está esperando?" –ele travava uma "batalha" interna entre seus pensamentos. Até que se decidiu e não voltaria atrás. Viu que Hinata esperava ele continuar falar.

-Bom..eu queria te perguntar se você... –começou, mas pensou em desistir, mas resolveu continuar –se você quer namorar comigo. –ele terminou, muito envergonhado.

Hinata ficou um pouco surpresa pelo pedido. Jamais imaginou que Naruto faria um pedido desse à ela. Ainda tentava processar o que acabara de ouvir, achando que isso poderia ser um sonho.

-E então Hinata-chan? –ele demonstrou estar um pouco nervoso, imaginando se ela aceitaria ou não o seu pedido.

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco. Ficou com medo de acordar e tudo não passar de um sonho. Mas percebeu que era real demais para ser um sonho, então resolveu dar a sua resposta:

-Eu..eu a..aceito.

-O..O que você disse Hinata-chan? Você poderia repetir?

-Eu disse que aceito Naruto-kun. –ela ficou vermelha e começou a mexer os dedos com a cabeça baixa tentando esconder seu rosto vermelho.

Naruto deu então um sorriso de orelha à orelha. Estava realmente muito feliz. Finalmente conseguira pedir Hinata em namoro. Foi até ela e a abraçou carinhosamente.

Unlove You (Ashley Tisdale)

_Eu me apaixonei de uma forma perfeita_

_Nunca tive uma escolha a fazer_

_Quebrei na sua tsunami_

_Eu nem mesmo lutei_

_Naveguei na sua atmosfera_

_Fechei meus olhos e aterrissei aqui_

_Não vi o problema_

_E eu não liguei_

Ficaram abraçados por algum tempo. Ele, então, pegou delicadamente no queixo da garota a fazendo olhar pra ele. Corou ainda mais.

_Eu não desamar você_

_Não posso fazer isso_

_Não importa o quanto eu tente_

_Eu nunca vou dar as costas para_

_Alguém que me amou também _

_Eu posso fazer quase tudo o que tenho que fazer_

Naruto sorriu. Adorava ver Hinata corada. Colocou uma mão no rosto dela, acariciando suas bochechas e foi aproximando cada vez mais seus rostos.

_Mas isso é uma coisa que eu não posso mudar _

_Eu meio que gosto da dor_

_Uso sua tatuagem como uma mancha_

_Vai levar uma eternidade_

_Para desaparecer_

Seus rostos estavam extremamente próximos, numa distância mínima, podiam até sentir suas respirações se mesclando descompassadamente.

_Eu não desamar você_

_Não posso fazer isso_

_Não importa o quanto eu tente_

_Eu nunca vou dar as costas para_

_Alguém que me amou também _

_Eu posso fazer quase tudo o que tenho que fazer_

Enfim, se beijaram. No início começou com um beijo tímido, mas que com o passar dos minutos foi se intensificando mais e mais.

_Eu não posso desamar você_

_Por que eu ia querer isso?_

_Eu não posso desamar você_

_Não posso fazer isso_

_Eu nunca passarei por isso_

_Por que eu ia querer isso?_

Acabaram se separando por falta de ar. Ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos ofegantes e corados, com sorrisos nos rostos. Realmente estavam muito felizes.

_Há sempre tempo para outros sonhos_

_Por que devemos apagar essas coisas?_

_Eu não desamar você_

_Não posso fazer isso_

_Não importa o quanto eu tente_

Tentavam dizer algo mas não conseguiam. Tentavam falar algo mas não saía som algum. Hinata fez mensão de enfim tentar dizer algo, mas foi interrompida por Naruto, colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios da mesma.

_Eu nunca vou dar as costas para_

_Alguém que me amou também _

_Mas eu não posso desamar você_

_Não posso fazer isso_

_Não importa o quanto eu tente_

_Eu nunca vou dar as costas para_

_Alguém que me amou também _

_Eu posso fazer quase tudo o que tenho que fazer_

_Mas eu não posso desamar você_

-Shii... não diga nada Hinata-chan. –dizendo isso, Naruto a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Algumas horas depois o festival já estava acabando. Todos se divertiram muito, mas com certeza esse festival foi e será o mais memorável para Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata, já que agora que já estava tudo resolvido entre eles, estavam mais felizes do que nunca e nada teria dado certo se não fosse esse festival.

Quando deu meia-noite, os casais se beijaram apaixonadamente sob a lua que iluminava o local naquele momento.

_**Oi pessoal, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse último capítulo. Ah gostaria de perguntar pra vocês...**_

_**Eu estou pensando em começar a escrever outra fic...e gostaria de saber de que tema vocês acham que deve ser a minha próxima fic?**_

_**Schne Hissi: Oi, que bom que gostou e desculpe a demora pra fazer esse capítulo..espero que goste.**_

_**Marimary-chan: ashashhashah fico feliz por ter gostado e espero que goste desse último capítulo.**_

_**Miiih-chan: Oi, bom eu estou pensando em fazer outra fic sim mas não vai dar pra mim escrever ela por enquanto por causa da escola e também porque não sei qual será o tema da fic. Ashahshahshash concordo com vc...eu detesto a Karin por ela ser baba-ovo do Sasuke-kun..isso enche mesmo..mas eu adoro ela com o Suigetsu...**_

_**Gu3Mii: Fico feliz por você ter gostado.**_

_**Biazinha: Oi, espero que você goste do último capítulo tanto quanto o anterior...**_

_**Yuki Blackwell: Ashashash eu adorei fazer a parte da Karin levando dois socos da Ino...ahsahhshash Fico muito feliz por você ter gostado viu??? E espero que goste desse capítulo também.**_

_**Ah não esqueçam de darem sugestões sobre qual será o tema da minha próxima fic n.n**_

_**bjs**_


End file.
